1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and methods, especially to a testing system and method for testing fan speed.
2. Description of Related Art
After computers are produced, quality tests are required. One of the tests is testing the fans of the computers. A conventional method to test the speed of the fans is using a tachometer. However, the conventional method requires opening the computer and manually positioning the tachometer close to the fan, which wastes time and manpower, and the tachometer is expensive.